


Why?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alone, Angst, Blood, Death, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Rain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray really hates being alone





	

“Why? Why the fuck would you do that Ryan? You’re the one that was supposed to live. You’re the one that’s supposed to make it! The one that’s always fucking okay!”

Ray screeched into the sky grabbing at the coat of the man bleeding in front of him.

“You’re the fucking Vagabond! You told me yourself you were too good to die. You fucking laughed… You did that half chuckle when you don’t have any confidence, but you’re trying to pretend like you do. That fucking laugh when you’re trying to impress someone, but you’re so fucking nervous you’ll fuck it up. I believed you then you know? I thought fuck this really is the Vagabond sitting right in front of me. He could probably kill me with a pinky and I’m just fucking sitting here high as fuck. I could actually die now!”

Ray gave a bitter laugh.

“I’d never been so fucking hard in my life man.”

Staring down at the person in front of him, Ray could feel his eyes watering up at rain pelted his back.

“I wanted you and you wanted nothing to do with me. You thought I was just some fucking stoner who couldn’t give a shit about anyone, but you were wrong. I cared so fucking much about you and the rest of the crew. I left… I know I left you guys, but I came back right? I came back before things got really bad. I knew shit was going to hit the fan and I- I came back for you. I came back and promised I’d never leave again…”

A choked noise bubbled out of Ray’s throat as he stuttered on his words.

“You believed me. You knew I cared then. You knew I meant it. I did I really did. But man shit was more fucked then I thought. We agreed… when we started our relationship we agreed neither of us could die without the other. It’d just be too fucking sad that way, right? Fuck all of us all the Fakes agreed we’d be together until death, but fucking look at us now. One British idiot dies and we all fucking crumble, right? Poetic almost how one person could cause a group like the Fakes to fall apart, but fuck… You remember it. Michael seeing Gavin’s-“

Ray choked down a sob.

“Gav’s fucking body. They just fucking left it on the floor. He was dead and we were torn. I look at you… remember? I looked at you and said, ‘We can’t end like that. You die I die. We’ll stick together. Remember you told me you couldn’t die. Said you were too good for death. Death was scared of you.’ You fucking held my hand and promised you wouldn’t die on me… And here we are. You’re bleeding and I’m talking to a fucking corpse. Why Rye? Why?”

Burying his face into the dead man’s chest, Ray let out the sob.

“Why did you take that bullet? Why did you fucking jump in front of me? Why did you leave me alone? I don’t want to be alone… I can’t be alone anymore. Please Ryan. Please wake up. Everyone always leaves… My dad, my mom. My best friend. My old crew. Everyone leaves. You were the one who was going to stay. You stayed even when I left. Why now? Please Ryan open your eyes. There’s not that much blood. You’ve come back from worse. I know you can do it.”

Ray knew he was having some sort of break down. He knew Ryan was dead. He knew that Gavin was dead, Michael disappeared to cry, Ramsey in the dirt after hunting down Gavin’s killers, Jack shortly after, and now Ryan. Ray was the only one left.

“Please Ryan…. Don’t leave me. You know I hate being alone. You know…. I can’t. Please Ryan… Why would you do this to me…”

“ _Why?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a great day!


End file.
